Fullmetal Alchemist vs Cyborg 009
by 1942
Summary: The Lightning has revived the Homunculi to kill Edward, his family and friends! But the 00 Cyborgs come to his aid to destroy the revived Homunculi once and for all! But Greed survived our heroes' attack and heads to Xerxes to get the Diablood Sword! To make things worse, Beautifly survived her battle with Edward and starts to collect the life force from every human on Earth!


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist and Cyborg 009 are both owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, TV Tokyo, Toonami, 20th Century Fox, Adult Swim and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist vs. Cyborg 009 Chapter 1 - A Homunculus Homecoming

NOTE #1: The intro goes the same.

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

Episode 160

"Fullmetal Alchemist vs. Cyborg 009 Part 1 - A Homunculus Homecoming"

Registran Desert, Afghanistan - December 17, 1999 11:19 AM

During a mild sandstorm, a highly armed Taliban guard dressed in Taliban clothes hops off his horse and walks towards The Lighting to hand him something. "البرق، لدي سبعة احجار الفلاسفة والقزم قارورة التي طلبتها. هل طالبان وأحصل على شيء في المقابل؟" The guard said in Arabic as he takes out a rusty, metal briefcase from his horse's saddlebag and shows it to The Lightning by holding it from its handle with his left hand. "Of course you do, just give me the box." The Lightning replied as he holds up the key to the briefcase until the guard hands him the briefcase. When Lightning opened it, a sack with eight glowing substances in it appeared, including a dying eyeball, all while he takes the sack out of the briefcase. "Excellent work...Good to see you again, old friends! _This blast from the past_ will finally bring an end to that Edward Elric!" The Lightning sneered as he nods evilly and glares at it until he sensed something behind him. It was the Taliban guard! The Lightning didn't keep his part of their deal so he decides to kill him with a sniper rifle he got from his back holster. "Huh?" The Lightning asked as turns around until the Taliban guard shoots him, but the bullets had no effect on him whatsoever. The Lighting returns the favor by electrocuting the guard with his right hand until he dropped on the ground while his skeleton is exposed. **"** لا **!** الله نجني **!"** The guard cried in Arabic until his lifeless body became charred as the blood from his chest flies onto The Lightning's face, the latter of whom licked it off his face while grinning evilly with his blood-covered, Xenomorph teeth. **"HHHHAHHAAA!"** The Lightning laughed as the guard's blood covered horse gallops away in fear until the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing flying forward in the air to the left.

The Lightning Wing Revival Lab, The Lightning Wing - December 17, 1999 11:47 AM/The Lightning Wing - December 17, 1999 11:47 AM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the left, the scene cuts to The Lightning preparing to revive his old friends in The Lightning Wing Revival Lab. "I simply reprogrammed them for greater strength and the pipsqueak will not have a chance against them!" The Lightning said to his wife The She-Lightning as he walks towards the revival computer's main controls to begin the revival while Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley observe. "You maybe be a genius, honey. If you're right." The She-Lightning said as her husband turns to her after typing in some revival codes onto the Revival Computer. "I am right, my love." The Lightning replied to his wife. "But weren't they all destroyed?" Lightningmodo asked. **"YOU NEED TO STOP ASKING QUESTIONS BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!"** The Lightning screamed as he struts towards the seven. "They weren't destroyed, they were merely crystallized!"

The Lightning said as he shows the seven Philosopher's Stones and the Homunculus Flask containing the dying remnants of Father after taking it out of the sack. "Ooh!" The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley said in amazement. **"HHAHHAAA!"** And all I need to do to bring them back to their full evil power is to insert the stones and flask into The Lightning Digital Re animator and press...go." The Lightning said as he inserts the seven Philosopher's Stones into the re animator's disk tray one by one while he inserts the Homunculus Flask into the re animator's vial holder so it can automatically be inserted into the machine itself, all until he presses the machine's go button. In an instant, The Lightning Digital Re animator does its magic as its ceiling turbines let out eight different shapes on each revival pad, glowing immensely. The room's lights then begin to flicker on and off violently as smoke surrounds the room briefly. The familiar chaos results in the revival of the Homunculi Father, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride as The Lightning looks on in amazement.

Registran Desert, Afghanistan - December 17, 1999 11:48 AM

Back at the Registran Desert, A mysterious male figure in a red cloak approaches the spot where The Lightning killed the Taliban guard to find the charred body of the guard, his charred sniper rifle and an empty metal briefcase surrounded by fire. "I'm too late." The figure whispered as he picks up the empty case and looks in the air in fear.

The Lightning Wing Revival Lab - December 17, 1999 11:49 AM

Back at The Lightning Wing's revival lab, The Lightning prepares to give the Homunculi their first mission after being revived. "Now...Listen up! I've always known you a ruff bunch...Well that's fine...As long you do what I say!" The Lightning said as he approaches the revived Homunculi until he made a good stop. "Our first targets are Jean Havoc and Riza Hawkeye Mustang!" The Lightning ordered. "Excellent!" Lust said as she nodded. "Easy!" Greed said as he nodded too. **"NO!** I'm going after Roy Mustang first! No one tells me what to do!" Envy rebelled as he briefly approaches The Lightning, the latter of whom snapped his fingers as he looks at Skull, which is a single that he must use the high voltage obedience remote on the newly attached obedience bands with The Lightning's insignia on it on the upper left arms of the Homunculi to zap them as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm energy beam sound effects, all while the Homunculi scream in pain. We get a zoom in of Father's obedience band on his upper left arm. "We'll do what you say!" Father yelled. "Now that we have that settled." The Lightning replied as he gives the signal to Skull to turn off the Homunculi's obedience system, all while they pant in pain and relief. "Let me tell you about _our_ plan." The Lightning said as the screen zooms in on him.

Resembool Grocery Store, Resembool, Amestris - December 17, 1999 12:13 PM

At the ice and snow covered Resembool Grocery Store, Edward and Winry, in their winter clothes, are going back home after buying so many groceries. "Why is it always my job to carry the groceries?" Edward complained as he is having trouble carrying most of the groceries on both hands. "My hands our full." Winry replied as she is shown carrying one grocery bag in her left hand and an almost finished apple in her right hand. Edward then loses his balances as he falls to the ice and snow covered ground head first, causing most of the groceries he was carrying on his right hand to spill all over the ice and snow covered ground, most of which were tomatoes for their holiday pizza party. "Edward!" Winry said with little anger as Edward got up with ice and snow all over the front of his body, then tries to warn her what happens when one person carries too many groceries, but she shook her head and ignored him. They then head back to their house with most of their groceries gone and Edward needing a quick shower. As soon as the two got in their blue green 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon and drove off, Gluttony's right hand appears on the ground through a small portal as he takes all the wasted tomatoes off the ground with his right hand and puts them all in his mouth for a taste test. Once he tasted them, he went crazy for tomatoes. **"MMMM! FLOOR FOOD!"** Gluttony bellowed as he eats all the tomatoes like a pig, but this distracted him from his mission. **"GLUTTONY!"** The Lightning shouted at Gluttony telepathically as the latter spits out all the tomatoes he was eating. "You and your friends mission is to capture the pipsqueak's friends and loved ones to lure him into my industrial park trap, not eating wasted tomatoes!" The Lightning finished as Gluttony got scared, knowing that if he forgets his mission again, The Lightning will most likely kill him. "Forgive my appetite, Lord Lightning." Gluttony apologized. "I won't let food get in the way of my mission again, sir." Gluttony finished as The Lightning started to cheer up. "Make sure it doesn't, tomato boy!" The Lightning replied mockingly as he ends his telepathic conversation with Gluttony, the latter of whom enters back into the small portal on the ground to help his friends in their mission, leaving all the spat out tomatoes on the ground, all while the portal made Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects before disappearing.

Central Command, Central City, Amestris - December 17, 1999 12:21 PM

Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, in their normal clothes, ended their Bring Your Kids To Work Day shift early and head to The Elric family's holiday pizza party, to which them and their children, Roy and Riza's son Mahasa and daughter Jennifer and Jean and Maria's son Martin, were invited to. The children were also in their normal clothes. But once the Mustang family put on their winter clothes and prepared to enter their ice and snow covered light gray 1985 Ford LTD Crown Victoria, they here three mysterious noises in the nearby, ice and snow covered bushes. The Havoc family also heard three more noises coming from the same bush as they put on their winter clothes and prepared to enter their ice and snow covered pale green 1986 Mercury Sable. Then all of the sudden, six familiar beings leap out of the ice and snow covered bushes, it's Lust, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Pride and Wrath! The six then land on the ice and snow covered ground on their feet. "Hello, Royboy!" Envy greeted mockingly as both families are speechless and in shock. "Did you miss us? We sure missed you!" Envy asked as Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin hide behind their parents in fear. To prevent their targets from escaping, Pride uses his shadow omnipresence to build force field around them and their targets. "You're not going anywhere!" Pride said as his and his friends prepare to capture their targets, but the older latters decided to fight them, then tell their children to go hide somewhere safe. Roy and Riza fought Envy, Lust, Gluttony and Greed while Jean and Maria fought Sloth, Wrath and Pride. As super-enhanced fire alchemy and enhanced laser shots were shown trying to kill the seven Homunculi, the seven didn't even bother using their powers, instead they knock their targets out, including the three children hiding in the bushes, out cold with merely a few kicks and punches. Sloth then picks up and holds Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin tightly in his arms so they don't fall off. He and his friends then teleport Homunculus style to the Amestris Industrial Park.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - December 17, 1999 1:02 PM

At the Elric family's ice and snow covered house, Edward, Alphonse and Maes, who were taking off their winter clothes, were finishing the decorations while Winry, Trisha and Trisha Jr., who are also in their normal clothes, were finishing baking the fifth and final pizza, then put it in the middle of the dining room table. 5 month old Rosie was upstairs sleeping peacefully in her crib, while Den himself was napping next to Rosie's crib. Back downstairs in the dining room, Edward and Winry noticed that both the Mustang family and Havoc family were almost an hour late for the holiday pizza party. "Edward, I get the feeling that they don't want come. They're _never_ this late for a party." Winry said as Edward tried to give her a logical reason on why their seven friends are absent. "Maybe they just forgot." Edward said. "Speaking of forgetting, I forgot to buy soda for the party!" Trisha remembered as she gets her purse, puts on her winter clothes and walks out the door, into the ice and snow, then drives her eldest son's ice and snow covered car to the grocery store to buy soda for the party. "Winry, kids I'll be in the woods training shirtless." Edward informed as Winry is dumbfounded on Edward saying such a thing. "It's winter, Edward. You _need_ a jacket!" Winry said as Edward simply ignored her. "Look, I've been through worser things, so I might as well train if Lightning attacks us again, and I don't care what season I train in. And if The Noid decides to come guard our pizzas, let him." Edward said as he takes his dark blue shirt off and places it on the coat hanger and takes a small white towel with him, which annoyed Winry. **"I HOPE YOU CATCH A COLD, MACHO MAN!"** Winry screamed out as Edward ignored her again and heads into the ice and snow covered woods to train shirtless, which angered Winry as she slams the back door shut. Then the door bell rings. Winry walks over to answer it, thinking it's Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin finally arriving for the party, but once she opened the door, a veiny, pale white hand reaches out and grabs her mouth, quickly sedating her in the process. "Winry?" Alphonse asked as he too is sedated by Father after grabbing his mouth. "Mommy? Uncle Alphonse?" Trisha Jr. asked as she and Maes walk over to see their mother and uncle being held by none other than Father, the leader of the Homunculi! "You leave my mom and uncle alone, freak!" Maes screamed with tears in his eyes as he charges at Father, but the latter simply grabbed him by the mouth, sedating him as well. "Let go of my brother, you big white meanie!" Trisha Jr. screamed while crying as she tries to charge at Father, but she too is sedated by Father after grabbing her mouth. The Homunculus leader then proceeded to enter the almost empty house, go up the stairs to kidnap a crying, woken up Rosie. He then grabs her from her crib with both arms. Den tried to protect her, only to be scared off by Father as he runs out of the house, leaving her behind. Father then jumped out the window in Rosie's room, carrying an out cold Winry, Maes and Trisha Jr. in his arms as well, then teleports Homunculus style to the Amestris Industrial Park.

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris - December 17, 1999 1:12 PM

Deep in the ice and snow covered Resembool Woods near the Elric Household, Edward, who still has his shirt off, trains vigorously in the cold, paying no mind to the weather. Once he finished training while cleaning his sweat off him with the small white towel he took with him before leaving the house, he heard crying coming from a nearby tree. He investigates and finds who appears to be his son Maes, crying over an injured knee. "Maes, are you okay?" Edward asked his son worryingly. "I'm okay...But you're not!" The assumed Maes said as he grabs Edward's right arm and flips him onto a tree, causing ice and snow to land on his back. "Maes, what in God's name wrong with you?" Edward asked confusingly as he lifts himself up, knowing that his real son doesn't possess that kind of strength. The assumed Maes then creepily walks towards him, then reveals himself disturbing. It was Father disguised as Maes to get Edward's attention by crying fakingly while in disguise, all while laughing evilly. "Father?" Edward asked in confusion and shock as Father charges at Edward, the latter of whom fights back before Father can even attack him. But Edward is kicked in the stomach before making an attempt to attack Father. **"GO GO ULTIMATE ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does then finishes his Ultimate Alchemist transformation while activating his automail and blade arm at the same time to finish off Father once more. But unlike last time, Father's enhanced powers were enough to easily overpower Edward's Ultimate Alchemist form with another single kick to the stomach, which caused Edward to land on the ice and snow covered ground back first in pain while his Ultimate Alchemist form, automail and blade arm deactivate painfully. **"HHHAHHAA!"** Father laughed as he wickedly approaches Edward. "You're all supposed to be dead! We killed you!" Edward yelled while baffled. "Us Homunculi can't die _that_ easily! **HHHAHHAA!"** Father cackled as he does a disturbing 360 head spin. **"HHHAHHAAA!** You're mine now!" Father screamed as he prepares to knock out Edward with a punch to the face, but The Mysterious Male Figure In A Red Cloak arrives just in time from the right and kicks Father in the left ear, thus saving Edward, who goes into a coma quickly due to fear, all while Father falls on the ice and snow covered ground in pain while grunting briefly. The figure lands on the ice and snow covered ground swiftly. Father lifts himself back up to resume his fight with both Edward and his mysterious attacker, but figure takes out a familiar looking enhanced laser gun and shoots at Father as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm spark sound effects, which was actually meant to build a wall of smoke so he and a comatose Edward can make a quick escape from Father, heading to the Dolphin so Edward can get minor medical attention, all while The figure carries Edward on his right shoulder and runs at the same time. When the smoke barrier blocking Father cleared, he runs out of it and tried to attack Edward and the figure again, but they were already long gone. "Who dares such insolence!? Next time they won't get away from me! **RARGHRER!"** Father roared as he teleports Homunculus style to the Amestris Industrial Park to give The Lightning the good/bad news.

The Dolphin Sickbay - December 17, 1999 1:17 PM

At the ice and snow covered Dolphin, in its sickbay, Edward is waking up from his coma after being minorly injured by Father. "You can get up now." Dr. Gilmore said as Edward's coma and injuries were gone completely, without wearing any gauze bandages, then got up from the sickbay bed to thank whoever saved him. "I'd like to thank whoever saved me from Father." Edward said as a male figure approaches him honorably, it was Cyborg 009! Wearing a green 00 Cyborg uniform with a red scarf. "It was me. You're welcome." 009 said with a smile on his face as Edward smiled back. "You're Cyborg 009, leader of the 00 Cyborgs!" Edward said as 009 nodded. "Me and brother were there...The day you and your team overthrew Black Ghost! It's an honor to finally meet you!" Edward greeted happily as he and 009 shake hands "It's an honor to meet you as well. You can just call me Joe!" Joe said. "Wait a minute!? What did Father and his minions do to my family!?" Edward asked in worried shock as Joe tried to give him a good answer. "I'm afraid that both them and your friends were kidnapped by the newly revived Homunculi." Joe replied with little fear. "Father and his friends are _back!?" How_ were they revived?" Edward asked in greater fear and confusion. "When I reprogrammed one of The Lightning's Lightning Crows tracking devices a few years back, I saw it being stolen by an undercover Taliban guard. Years after, he turned the first seven remains into Philosopher's Stones and slightly restored the Homunculus Flask, then wanted to give the remains to Lightning in exchange for helping the Taliban. I tried to get to the briefcase of their remains before Lightning, but once I got their, they were already gone." Joe said with guilt. "I don't blame you or anyone else, this is all my fault. I never should've left my family vulnerable to my old enemies." Edward said with greater guilt. After that, Edward was taken to the Dolphin's main control room to meet up with his mother, in her normal clothes, and Den, who were brought on board after learning that their family and friends were kidnapped by the revived Homunculi. "Yo, Ed, me, you and your mom are the only ones left!" Den said as Dr. Gilmore and 8 other figures with two smaller figures enter the main control room, it was Joe's teammates 001, 002, 004, 005, 006, 007 and 008! As well as Joe's wife Françoise and their daughter Chelsea and their son Shotaro, the latters of which were in their normal clothes. "You're teammates are here too? What about that hot cyborg with two kids next to her?" Edward asked. "The last three people you mentioned in your question are my family! My wife Françoise, our daughter Chelsea and our son Shotaro!" Joe replied happily as Edward looked on with pure amazement. "I have a wife and kids too! Your family should come and meet mine!" Edward said happily as Joe started to get happy as well. "Why certainly!" Françoise replied until the Dolphin's main computer detects the presence of Edward, Trisha and Den's family and loved ones. "I'm picking up unusual frequencies, locking on now." The Dolphin's main computer informed. "Do you suppose it's Winry and the others?" Den asked as the ship shows the coordinates of Winry and the others' whereabouts in its main radar, all while Edward, Trisha, Den, Joe, Françoise, 002, 004, 005, 006, 007, 008 and Dr. Gilmore approach it. "The Amestris Industrial Park, let's get going." Edward said as him, Joe, Françoise, 002, 004, 005, 006, 007 and 008 prepare to take off to save Winry and the others. "Wait!" A mysterious young voice said telepathically. "Who said that?" Edward asked. "Down here!" The voice said telepathically as Edward finds only a blue hired baby sucking on an orange pacifier, wearing a green 00 Cyborg uniform, a red scarf, all while in a basket. "Did that baby just talk?" Edward asked in disbelief. "No, I'm Cyborg 001, but you can just call me Ivan." Ivan said as Edward, Trisha and Den could not believe what they've just witnessed. "Now's not the time for questions, I sensed something terribly wrong with that location. The Lightning set a trap there, already knowing you'll try to save your friends and family." Ivan said. "Anyone have an idea?" Edward asked as Joe came up with an idea to get passed The Lightning undetected. "So what's the plan?" Edward asked. "Ivan also sensed that your dog and anyone near him can pass by undetected, while you, me, Françoise and my teammates distract the Homunculi long enough for your mother to free your family and friends undetected while near Den." Joe explained as Edward nodded. "You're gonna need these too, Fullmetal Alchemist." Joe said with respect as he takes out a 00 Cyborg uniform version of Edward's red jacket, black shirt, white gloves and belt from Ivan's basket, all while Edward puts them on with confidence. Edward, Trisha, Den, Joe, Françoise, 002, 004, 005, 006, 007 and 008 then set the coordinates for the industrial park to rescue Winry and the others

The Amestris Industrial Park Main Floor, Amestris - December 17, 1999 1:47 PM

At the ice and snow covered Amestris Industrial Park, in its main floor, The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and the revived Homunculi eagerly wait for Edward to arrive at their trap. "With eleven of his friends and family here, it's only a matter of time before the pipsqueak shows up!" The Lightning said as he approaches the invisible electric cage with his insignia on its borders, being operated and guarded by three L-Bots as it holds Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria, Maes, Trisha Jr., Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin while The Lightning chuckles evilly, holding his scepter in his right hand while in this scene. Jean got angry at The Lightning and tried to charge at him, but ended up being electrocuted by the cage as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm energy beam sound effects, showing his bare skeleton while in sever pain. "Daddy!" Martin shouted out. "Jean!" Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Maria, Maes, Trisha Jr., Mahasa and Jennifer shouted as they all try to lift up an almost unconscious Jean. "You've done well, Father." The Lightning said. "Oh you are right, my lord! Thank you!" Father thanked as he does a Chinese thank you bow. "You're welcome, with your improved powers and my brains, the pipsqueak is as good as-" The Lightning was about to say until the explosion of the front door behind him that made Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects causes him, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Agent Bishop, Kent Mansley, Skull, Lightningmodo, the three L-Bots and the Homunculi to briefly duck for cover. When they got back up, they saw Edward nobly coming out of the smoke and flames caused by the explosion. "Daddy!" Maes and Trisha Jr. wailed happily. "Edward!" Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin shouted happily as Edward nods bravely. "Right on time." The Lightning said as he sees another male figure coming next to Edward in confusion. "I brought along an old friend." Edward said as the screen zooms on Joe. "Bet you didn't expect to see me again!" Joe said mockingly to Skull as he crosses his arms. **"YOU!"** Skull said furiously as he clunched his left fist while the screen zooms in on him as well. "Two metal freaks!? I'll go down in history!" The Lightning shouted cheerfully as the Homunculi come in front of him to confront Edward and Joe. "You'll be sorry you ever returned when he and I get through with you!" Edward said. "Make me proud." The Lightning ordered as Father nodded with loyalty, all while The Lightning places his scepter firmly on the ground. "Right, time for a Homunculus homecoming!" Father yelled as he and the other Homunculi get into their fighting posture. "Let's do it! Come on!" Edward shouted as he and Joe run out of the building through its front door as the Homunculi go after them viciously.

The Amestris Industrial Park, Amestris - December 17, 1999 1:48 PM

Outside the building, Joe and Edward are still running from their pursuers to distract them so Trisha can free Winry and the others undetected. "Just a little farther!" Joe said as they stopped running and started doing a distraction fight against the Homunculi, all while The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley pursue them as well during The Lightning's evil chuckles before leaving the screen.

The Amestris Industrial Park Main Floor, Amestris - December 17, 1999 1:49 PM

Back inside the Amestris Industrial Park's main floor, the three L-Bots operating/guarding the invisible cage's controls were doing so well at it, until Trisha in her Knight Of Alchemy form sneaks up on the one operating/guarding the controls and impales him in the gut with her Alchemy Blaster, this alerts the other two guarding the cage to find out whoever was meddling with the cage and its controls. "Grandma!" Maes and Trisha Jr. squealed happily. "Mother!" Alphonse shouted in relief. "Trisha!" Winry, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin shouted in relief too as the transformed Trisha reloads her Alchemy Blaster to kill the two remaining L-Bots four times on their chests while sparks are seen coming out of them, causing the two L-Bots to land on the floor dead while malfunctioning. She then reloads it again to shoot at the cages controls only once to destroy them as sparks come out of it, causing the cage's invisible barrier to disintegrate, thus freeing Winry and the others. "The shield's gone! Come on!" Roy yelled as he and the others imprisoned with him run out of the destroyed cage, approaching a transformed Trisha to thank her. "Great job, Trisha!" Roy thanked as a transformed Trisha nodded while putting her blaster on her right shoulder. "Let's get out of here before they come back!" A transformed Trisha warned in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice briefly as her friends and loved ones leave the building through its front door, all while a transformed Trisha reloads her blaster once then goes with the others off screen.

The Amestris Industrial Park, Amestris - December 17, 1999 1:50 PM

Back at the distraction fight between Edward, Joe and the Homunculi, the two heroes were minorly exhausted as they backed away due to a brief but difficult battle. Edward and Joe get back into their fighting postures as the Homunculi come in front of The Lightning and his friends again. "Give up, freaks!" Father yelled. "You're outnumbered!" Father shouted as the screen then zooms in on Winry and the others, running to help Edward and Joe. "Edward! Joe!" A transformed Trisha cried out in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as the eleven individuals stopped running to meet up and help each other fight their old enemies. "Yeah! Our plan worked!" A transformed Trisha said in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she and her friends and loved ones look at their enemies sternly. "We've been tricked!" The Lightning yelled angrily. "Anyone wanna run for it? Now's the time!" Jean shouted as he points at The Lightning and his friends three times. "In your dreams! There may be eleven of you, but you still don't have a chance against us!" Father said as he, the other Homunculi and our heroes approach each other slowly. "There may only be eleven of us, but we can still take care of you guys!" Joe replied as they finished approaching each other. "How about seventeen of us!" 002 asked as both the heroes and villains noticed the other six cyborgs next to him on a center catwalk. "Right on time!" Joe shouted as 002 and the other eight cyborgs leaped off the center catwalk with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and land on the ice and snow covered ground on their feet swiftly. "We thought you could use a little help." Françoise said as she and her other eight teammates lift their selves up quickly. "Alright, Maes, Trisha Jr., Mahasa, Jennifer, Martin you and Den go straight to the Dolphin and wait for us there!" Edward said as all five children and his dog head to the ice and snow covered Dolphin to wait for their parents and friends there. "Alright, you guys ready to join the party?" Edward asked as the others nodded. **"GO GO ULTIMATE ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does then finishes his Ultimate Alchemist transformation while activating his automail and blade arm at the same time to help defeat the Homunculi once and for all. A transformed Trisha then begins her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to fuse with her to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. **"ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she does and finishes her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation while activating her Alchemy Ax. Then Alphonse begins to do his Armored Alchemist transformation. **"ARMOR ON!"** Alphonse shouted as he does and finishes his Armored Alchemist transformation. And finally Roy, Joe, Françoise, 002, 004, 005, 006, 007 and 008 power up while Winry, Riza, Jean and Maria pump up their enhanced handguns. All this shocked the Homunculi briefly as all of our heroes stand together **"GRARRGHH! TAKE NO PRISONERS!"**

The Lightning roared as he, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiruko, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley teleport back to The Lightning Wing via lightning teleportation as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, leaving the Homunculi to viciously charge at Edward and the others as the latters charge at them as well, all while they're seen fighting each other in team battles. Father flip jumps into the park's ice and snow covered incinerator yard and lands on his feet to fight Edward and Joe, the latters of whom flip jump with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and land on their feet on the ice and snow covered ground and fight Father like they would normally fight in a crossover fight, but ends with Edward using his blade arm to block Father's right arm claw attack, all while Edward puts his left hand on Joe's left shoulder to empower his enhanced Super Gun, holding it with both hands to blast Father in the crotch four times with flame-like beams, all while the latter is blasted off by the flame-like beams while screaming as he crashes backwards on the ice and snow covered main gate of the park's incinerator yard, causing it to collapse on Father while melting the ice and snow. Winry and Françoise fight Lust on the park's main catwalk and fight like they would normally fight in a crossover fight, but ends with Winry jumping off of it and lands on the ground on her feet so Françoise can blast Lust in the breasts once with her enhanced Super Gun, holding it with both hands, all while her and Lust fall off the catwalk with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, but Lust screams before falling and crashing into the park's glass-roofed main office covered by ice and snow back first as Françoise lands on the ice and snow covered ground on her feet afterwards. Roy and 005 fight Greed and Gluttony in the park's upper left hallway showing the assorted generator rooms and fight like they would normally fight in a crossover fight, but ends with Roy judo flipping Gluttony so he can land on Greed so both can land on the floor in pain as 005 spin jumps and uses his right elbow to pound on Gluttony's chest to suffocate Greed when both Homunculus were still on the floor, grunting in pain. Jean, Maria, 006, 007 and 008 fight Wrath, Pride and Sloth in the park's ice and snow covered loading area and fight like they would normally fight in a crossover fight, but ends with 007 and 008 wrapping Wrath, Pride and Sloth up in chains with a nearby, ice and snow covered chain with both hands to hold them still. 006 put both hands on Jean's left shoulder and Maria's right shoulder to empower their enhanced guns, holding them in both hands to shoot the three Homunculus all at once with bigger flame-like beams as it makes Wrath, Pride and Sloth wail in pain until crashing backwards onto a rusty, ice and snow covered 1989 Hyster Forklift, knocking it down to the left while on fire before the chains holding Wrath, Pride and Sloth melted along with the ice and snow. Riza, 002 and 004 fight Envy in the factory's ice and snow covered front gate and fight like they would normally fight in a crossover fight, buts ends with 002 flip jumping to kick Envy in the back with both feet to crash towards the gate front first. 004 puts both hands on Riza's shoulders, to empower her enhanced her bullets, Holding it with both hands, all while Riza shoots a tired out Envy in the chest twice with laser-like bullets, which causes him to crash backwards front first at the ice and snow covered gate briefly until it collapses on him, all while he grunts in pain. An enhanced, transformed Trisha fights Skull and Agent Bishop in the park's storage shed and fight like they would normally fight in a crossover fight. All the Homunculi then retreated to the center yard of the park, since they are now weakened by Edward and his friends and family. "We can't let them beat us!" Father sneered as Edward and the others rush over to finish the job. "Quit while you still can!" Edward yelled. "We will **NEVER** quit!"

Father hissed weakingly. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade. **"MISSILE LAUNCHERS, READY!"** Joe shouted as he, Françoise, 002, 005 and 008 prepare to launch their enhanced knee missiles from their enhanced knee missile launchers. **"MACHINE GUN, ACTIVATE!"** 004 shouted as he prepared to use his right hand machine gun. **"FLAME BREATH READY!"** 006 shouted as he prepared to breathe fire on the Homunculi. **"TURN INTO WYVERN!"** 007 shouted as he does and finishes his Wyvern transformation by pressing his belly button with his left index finger and prepares to breathe fire on the Homunculus too. An enhanced, transformed Trisha is the first to attack as she prepares to do her Alchemy Spin attack. **"ALCHEMY SPIN!"** An enhanced, transformed Trisha shouted in her enhanced, male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she hits the Homunculi with it. The 00 Cyborgs were the second to attack as they use all of their attacks at once. **"MISSILE LAUNCHERS FIRE!"** Joe, Françoise, 002, 005 and 008 shouted as they shoot the Homunculi with them at the same time. **"FLAME BREATH GO!"** 006 shouted as he breathes fire on Homunculi. **"MACHINE GUN FIRE!"** 004 shouted as he shoots the Homunculi multiple times with it. Then the Wyvern transformed 007 breathes more fire on the Homunculi. Mega Edward then had Winry, a transformed Alphonse and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder to empower his Blade Blaster to finish off all the Homunculi. "Let's end this!" Edward yelled as he charges his Blade Blaster while Winry and the others nodded. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts all the Homunculi with it as the latters briefly had an explosion surrounding them with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects. After that, the Homunculi finally drop on the ice and snow covered ground while whimpering in pain as they glow light purple before exploding into pieces with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, leaving no salvageable remains whatsoever, all while Edward and the others do their victory pose. **"THE HOMUNCULI!"** The Lightning cried out from his Lightning Chair's computer as The She-Lightning started to get angry too by watching the death of there Homunculi, all while Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley are seen behind them, also enraged by their failed plan. "The day will come!" The She-Lightning growled. "We won't be defeated!" The Lightning yelled as the screen goes black.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - December 17, 1999 2:30 PM

Back at the Elric family's house, all twenty of our heroes cheerfully make it back for the holiday pizza party. There they get to know each other better before eating the pizzas Winry, Trisha and Trisha Jr. baked. "How did you know we needed your help?" Edward asked Joe. "Well, your dog sent out a distress signal via internet." Joe answered. "Just helping you guys out!" Den said. "So, can you stay?" Trisha asked. "Uh, not for too long. We're needed back in Tokyo." Jet answered. "Hey! At least we can get a tour!" Françoise said as Joe came next to her. "Yeah, it isn't everyday you get to visit Amestris!" Joe said as Françoise shook her head. "I volunteer to give you the grand tour! But first, let's eat!" Winry replied as she and others sat down and eat.

The Amestris Industrial Park, Amestris - December 17, 1999 3:00 PM

Back at the ice and snow covered Amestris Industrial Park, The remains of the Homunculi burn with no stop, then, a Homunculus' right hand comes out of the rubble. **IT'S GREED!** Severely injured from the fight against the Alchemists and 00 Cyborgs, he limps, grunting about his defeat. "Greed!" The Lightning shouted as he comes out of the fog. Greed tries to limp towards The Lightning, but he is too weak and gently drops on the ground. The Lightning kicked him gently with his right foot by flipping him over gently. "You have disappointed me." The Lightning said. The Lightning then picks up Greed. "I will give you one more chance. And this time, you will annihilate anyone and anything that comes in your way." The Lightning said as he carries Greed on his right shoulder to The Lightning Wing for serious medical attention.

Will Greed get better? Find out in Green Over Greed!


End file.
